


Love from afar

by Ewgoals



Category: Gotham (TV), Shameless (UK), Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Ian Gallagher, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Eventual Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewgoals/pseuds/Ewgoals
Summary: MIckey has been in prison for 2 years now and the first time Ian came to visit he was still high on his meds and mixed emotions swirled around his stomach like a tornado. The last time the red head came he told the love sick mickey that he was engaged to some guy named Caleb. That was almost 2 months ago and Mickey is free man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @Jokersharleyquinn1 on wattpad because without their amazing story “Always be you” I would never have thought of this. Enjoy

“Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich,” the large set male said from across the room which led the raven haired inmate to raise his perfectly shaped eyebrows before saying “what the fuck do you want pig?” the guard just rolled his eyes letting the comment go “you are getting out Milkovich. Let’s go” Mickey smirked before laughing softly before following the guard out and signing all of the paperwork that he was basically forced to sign so he could get probation instead of rioting in his shithole prison for the next 10 years. The man grabbed his bag of stuff that he came into the prison with and quickly changed into the black shirt that he wore for his son’s christening and when he was searching for Ian. The 5’7 man walked out of the prison not expecting anyone to be there, but if you asked him last year he would have told you that Ian would be sitting there and ready to do some corny shit like run to each other and kiss. The man’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice screaming “Yo, Mickey” once he looked where the voice came from he smiled wide seeing all of his siblings in a big van “Holy shit Iggy” Mickey smiled wide before walking over to Iggy and doing a handshake they made up when they were little kids. “Let’s go before they decide to throw you back,” Joey said smiling. The youngest boy Milkovich just laughed before crawling into the van sitting next to his sister, which he would never admit, but he missed more than all of his brothers. Mandy was now a blonde and Mickey will admit it looked good on here the whole way home, Mandy just rested her head on Mickey’s shoulder and had her arms wrapped around his arm that was closest to her. Mickey watched as they pulled up to the old Milkovich house and a small smiled played on his lips. The house itself brought back a lot of memories for Mickey mainly from when he was young back when the Milkovich house wasn’t the worse place in the world before Mickey’s mom ran off and Terry flipped his shit. Mickey snapped out of his thoughts as Mandy spoke quietly “He’s doing good. He’s an EMT. His fiancee is north side fuck face, but I guess that’s good” Mickey chuckled softly at Mandy before looking at her as best as he could given the fact she has yet removed her head from his shoulder “That’s good expect the North side things because that’s just pathetic” Mandy laughed softly “Yeah” Mickey would never say it out loud but he was proud of Ian for getting his shit together. The man opened the door getting out with Mandy closely attached to his hip-hugging his arm again. This wasn’t new for Mandy she often clung to whatever brother just got out of Jail it was her way of saying “ I miss you” The older Milkovich boys knew what she meant by her clinginess and the older boys never complained because they understand. All of the Milkovich kids, which was Colin, Joey, Jamie, Iggy, Mickey, and Mandy in that order from oldest to youngest they all had a beer, watching whatever Iggy decided to put on the TV

*Gallagher House* 

Ian rolled over in his old twin bed to face the wall for any old reason his bed still had a faint smell of Mickey which gave Ian a small amount of comfort in knowing a part of Mickey is still with him. He also joked that he kinda made it sound like Mickey was dead, but when people asked him where Mickey was he would often lie, saying something along the lines of “he went to find his mother” The red head heard the door but didn’t move knowing that Fiona would get it. Fiona was in the kitchen and heard the door rolling her eyes, walking to his door with Vee behind her so they can continue the conversation they were having about the latest fuck up they both made. The oldest Gallagher opened the door her face quickly changed from a smile to a look of shock “Mickey... You are out?” Vee smirked a little before raising an eyebrow “did you escape” that comment made Mickey chuckle “Nah they let me out because Sammi dropped the charges after Svetlana Kicked her ass, but also good behavior and overcrowding” Fiona smiled wide and hugged the second youngest Milkovich “want me to get Ian” she said pulling around but Mickey shook his head “Nah but could you get Carl. A buddy of his gave me something” Carl came running down the stairs with Nick and Ian behind him. Ian looked like he was looking at a Ghost and Carl closed the front door with Mickey and Nick outside with him “Is it from Jacob” Mickey eyebrows arched “Yeah it is but what the fuck did you do to your hair” Carl laughed softly “Don’t hate on your boy give me it” Mickey just shook his head and handed him a paper bag and Carl opened it pulling out a necklace with an A on it and Nick laughed “Shut up.” Carl snapped before smiling wide “Thanks, man” he said as Ian walked Carl walked in, and Mickey turned around to walk off before Ian could even speak a word “Mick” The raven haired man turned around “My old cellmate gave me something for Carl that’s it don’t let your fiance get his nuts twisted.” Ian sighed softly “I gotta go” Mickey finally said before turning back around walking to the alibi. Ian was confused on why Mickey was acting like he never cared for the middle Gallagher. 

 

*A Few Hours*  
Mickey was officially drunk due to the fact that since a black guy and Ian walked into the bar Kevin and Vee have been almost feeding her alcohol so he didn’t say anything to him. Mickey didn’t care for the reasons it was free and who could ever say no to free. The blue-eyed man felt a hand on his shoulder, he traces his own tattoo on his fingers with the tip of his fingers. He looked up, meeting eyes with Frank and rolling his eyes “fuck off Frank. I just got out of prison, I am not in the mood” The father of six chuckled “Is that any way to talk to your future father in law” Mickey chuckled at Frank’s neglect to know his own son's fiance “Not Me why don’t you look at the man your son has been making out with for the last hour” Frank turned his attention to the couple just in time to see Caleb place a kiss on Ian’s lip and Frank groaned “Fuck, I mean what could he ever do for me” he laughed softly sitting down next to Mickey before taking a good luck and taking his beer and taking a drink as he said “I’ve been there with Monica. No matter how much you try or how much you love them, they somehow find someone better” he said, biting his lip and Mickey looked at Frank with his eye widen. There was no way he was about to bonding with Frank about the fact they both are in love with people who have lost their shit no fault to their own. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what the Milkovich kid did. Mickey sat next to frank drinking a few beers and talking about Ian, Monica and really anything they could. The dark haired man couldn’t believe himself, his relationship with Ian was just like Monica and Frank the whole time Mickey was talking with Frank. Ian and what he could only assume is his fiance were basically dry fucking in the booth just behind Mickey. Mickey asked Kev and V for a water bottle before he got himself wrapped up in his jacket he couldn’t take it anymore the occasional moans that Ian let leave his lips due to the guy biting his neck or even just hearing his voice anymore he couldn’t do it. The former prison inmate walked out of the bar into the freezing cold air of Chicago and he smiled, feeling the snow on his face and looked around before turning his body to walk toward the old Milkovich house and sleep in his bed for the first time in 3 years. “Mickey wait?” he groaned hearing the voice of his former flame and mumbled “Fuck me” he sighed, turning around and was now face to face with the man who much to his annoyance had his heart in the palm on his freckled covered hand “What is going on with you? What were you and frank talking about? What did you give Carl? Why won’t you talk to me?” All of the questions were making Mickey want to yell, but he managed to keep his calm. The usually unfiltered mouth was even worse now that he was drunk so he went in “Nothing is wrong with me, I just don’t want to sit in a bar where you are basically dry fucking your fiance. I was talking to Frank about Monica and you and it made me realize that we are basically just like them in some sick and twisted way. What I gave Carl is his business to tell you and it’s not my place” he said, biting his lip and continuing on with tears in his eyes “I am not talking to you because it hurts too much. I am so proud of you Ian. You got your shit together and you are moving from this shit hole we call the south side and I couldn’t wish any better for you” the voice of the dark haired man cracked as he finished with “If happiness is him, then I am happy for you” he said finally before walking towards his house and Ian just stayed there watching Mickey walk into the night not knowing what else he could say. He felt an arm go around his shoulder “you good?” Caleb asked and Ian nodded “yeah just need some air”


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey took his jacket off throwing it into the booth that was at patsy's pies as he sat down across from his cousin Mariah she was also his case worker and best friend. Mariah was a Mexican and Russian-American woman with hair down to the center of her back it was a dark brown color, but if you asked Mickey he would just tell you it was black. The raven haired man ran his hand through his short hair and finally managed to say “I am surprised you actually came down here.:” Mariah laughed a little before saying “Hey, I grew up here. I may not live in this ghetto anymore, but I am still a Milkovich and I am still Southside.” The youngest male Milkovich chuckled a little “still can’t believe Ronnie married your mom to keep her ass here.” Mariah laughed softly “that’s the only thing that piece of shit did right.” Mickey smirked, “Hey, Terry never did a thing right so you can have that.” The two began talking about a few things that Mickey needed to do for his probation so that he didn’t end up back in Prison. “Fuck I rather go back to prison right now” Mariah expression softened before she sighed softly “you saw Ian?” Mickey nodded before saying “he was practically dry humping his fiancé last night at the Alibi” the words left his mouth like they were poisoned before he sighed “he’s under my skin. What the fuck can I do” Mariah bit her lip before saying “sometimes you have to give up the one you love the most in order for you to be able to be happy once again.” Mickey looked up at her before just nodding. They both knew that Mickey understood what that meant, so they didn’t exchange any more words except that they love each other and that they will talk tomorrow. Mariah got up, leaving her cousin in the booth alone to finish up his meal that he ordered at patty’s pies. Mickey now sat in the booth taking a small bite of his eggs here and there but never taking a really big bite just because his stomach was still adjusting to being able to put as much food as he wanted into it. The breakfast of the young Milkovich boy was interrupted when he looked across from him, to see the oldest Gallagher is sitting across from him “what do you want?” Mickey said before taking a drink of his water “just wondering when I can finally kick Caleb’s north side ass to the curb” The Milkovich laughed “when your brother decides he doesn’t wanna be with him anymore and gets a new boyfriend. He tends to move on fast so you won’t have to wait too long for that” Fiona looked honestly shocked “so you aren’t going to try again with him” Mickey truly felt like it was none of her business, but he sighed before saying “Nah, My cousin told me that to truly show that I love him and care for him that I have to let go and It’s the first step of letting myself be happy too because believe it or not I am a good fucking person despite the Milkovich last name” The oldest Gallagher smiled softly and reached across the table taking Mickey’s hand “Listen, Mick. You are a good fucking person and I think you were the best thing to happen to Ian whether or not I showed that I do believe that. When Ian was diagnosed you could’ve run and none of us would have blamed you, but you stayed there right next to him and did your best. I respect the shit out of you for that Mick. All I am asking is if Ian pulls his head out of his fiance’s ass anytime soon and extends the olive branch to be friends please accept that. You two are good for each other and always had each other’s back” Mickey pulled his hand away from the older women and he said “I’ll try but I doubt that I'll be able to” The older woman nodded “Just try mick” 

 

 

*hours later* 

 

Mickey changed into his new work clothes which were something similar to what a janitor would wear which didn’t make the Milkovich uncomfortable because he just spent two years in a bright orange jumpsuit. The Milkovich boy was now working at A-K auto mechanic and body shop it was a mom and pop kind shop which made Mickey feel a little more comfortable because there was only ever three people in the shop at a time. Mikhailo worked his ass off throughout the whole day, but if he was honest, he didn’t feel like he worked at all it was more just fun. The man was bonding with his co-workers and getting to work on car basically what more could he ask for he was definitely going to have thank Mariah for this job it’s the best he’s ever had, well it was really only one of two but still better than security at the Kash n Grab. Mickey was cleaning up the oil from his hands as a nice 2016 Mercedes-Benz GL-Class pulled into his station. The dark haired man forced a smile on his face as he is looking up to see Ian and what he could only assume was his fiance Caleb. The eyebrows of the smaller male flew towards his hairline “what can I do for you” Mickey said trying to be professional as he could just as the man that wasn’t Ian went to speak his phone interrupted and he excused himself for a minute leaving the former lovers across from each other. The redhead smiled before saying “you look good.” “Ain’t much else to do in there, but work out” the raven haired replied acting like it was nothing. “When did you start working here?” Ian said which quickly earned a quick “Today” Ian nodded before biting his lip “I missed you mick” The shortest of the men in the room just chuckled before replying “Fuck off Gallagher or has that changed yet?” Mickey took a breath before he said “EH! Raul can you take this car for me. I am feeling a little dizzy ” The long haired man replied back with “yeah man.” The Milkovich boy smiled softly before turning back to Ian “Raul will be taking care of you” with that Mickey turned around walking into the break room, little did he know the Gallagher followed and he wasn’t aware until he looked up at Ian locking the break room door and the red head saying “I wanna make this right mickey” The raven haired man just shook his head “get the fuck away from me then” he said finally making eye contact with Ian. “what did I even do wrong” that was it. Those words were going to be the reason Mickey finally snapped the Gallagher boy's neck. It took two whole minutes before the teary-eyed Mickey was able to look up at the equally upset looking Ian. He took a deep breath before he managed to say “it’s not what you did Ian. It’s what you didn’t do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let me know how you guys are liking this story so far and if you want a better look at what Mariah looks like go look on Instagram or just google @Anacheri.


End file.
